It's Always Been You
by somewhereonlyklaineknows
Summary: AU: Kurt and Blaine meet when they're just three-years-old. Watch as they grow up together and learn that maybe being different isn't such a bad thing after all.  Rating may change for later chapters.


"Mommy, do I have to go?" a three-year old Kurt Hummel asked his mother as she tied the laces of the boots that he insisted on wearing (because sneakers were too tacky).

"Yes, love," Elizabeth Hummel answered brightly, giving her son a sympathetic smile. Kurt had only been enrolled in preschool for three weeks, and so far they had gone through the same routine every day.

Elizabeth would wake Kurt up for breakfast, which they would eat with his father before he left for work. Afterward, Kurt would get dressed and his mother would tie his shoes and hand him his jacket – a classy black pea coat as he had insisted – before driving him to Lima Preschool. Every day as Elizabeth tied his shoes, Kurt would ask to stay home and every day Elizabeth would tell him that he had to go. Being an only child, she was positive that her son needed interaction with other children.

"But Mommy, the boys are mean to me and the girls won't let me play dollies with them!"

"Honey, I'm sure that you'll make friends soon enough. Just give it some time," Elizabeth answered calmly before standing up. "Let's grab your backpack so we can go."

"Okay Mommy." Kurt sighed as he picked up his backpack, a sparkly Cinderella one that he had proudly chosen himself, before following his mother out to the car.

It was a short drive from the Hummels' house to Lima Preschool, but Elizabeth couldn't help but to glance occasionally through her rearview mirror at her son sitting sadly in his car seat. She hated that he was having a tough time making friends. She had talked with his teacher about this, but the only way, she had been assured, to fix the problem was to give Kurt some time to learn how to interact with the other children. Surely he'd have some friends soon, right?

Little did she know, soon would come much sooner than she had expected.

* * *

><p>Just like every day, Kurt gave his mom a hug at the door and went to hang his coat and backpack in his cubby. Most of the class was already there, playing with various toys in the room. Some girls were playing dress-up in one corner of the room while others were playing with dolls. All of the boys were playing with plastic monster trucks, making loud engine noises and racing each other. Kurt loved dress-up and he loved playing with dolls. In fact, he often had tea parties in the afternoon with his mom where he would dress up and invite his dolls and stuffed animals. Unfortunately for Kurt, the girls insisted that those things were for girls only, which left only the boys to play with. But Kurt really hated monster trucks. Besides, the boys were mean to him anyways, so he picked out a coloring book and a box of crayons. Kurt was sad that no one wanted him to play with them, but there was simply nothing that he could do. At least he liked to color.<p>

Kurt had always been a slightly more mature than most children his age. Everything that he came into contact with had to be neat and tidy; therefore, coloring took longer for him as he liked to stay inside the lines instead of scribbling. On this particular morning, Kurt was so focused on what he was coloring – a picture of Snow White with a few dwarfs – that he didn't notice that his teacher was talking with a women by the door who was holding the hand of a small boy with curly black hair. He didn't notice until his teacher brought the boy over to his table anyways.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Mrs. Ross greeted him cheerfully. "This is Blaine. He's never been to school here before, so I want you to be his friend." The small boy blushed as he was introduced.

This was it; he would finally have a friend! Blaine looked really nice and he dressed far more fashionably – opting for slacks and a sweater – than the other boys. Maybe he would be nice to Kurt. "Okay," Kurt answered his teacher, grinning.

"Thank you, Kurt!" Mrs. Ross walked away, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt introduced himself politely.

"Blaine," Blaine responded quietly.

"Wanna color? My mommy bought me a new coloring book, but that's in my backpack with my crayons. These ones are the teacher's."

Blaine glanced over at the girls playing with their dolls. He had always wanted one, but his father wouldn't allow it at home. But he never told him that he couldn't play with dolls at school. Kurt seemed really nice. Maybe he liked dolls too?

"Do you want to play with the dolls instead?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"You like playing dollies!" Kurt couldn't believe it. When he had asked the other boys to play dollies with him, they had been so mean that he spent the rest of the morning crying by his cubby. "I love to play with my dollies, but the girls won't let me play here and the boys don't like dolls," he explained sadly.

"Oh." Blaine's face fell. "The boys at my old school didn't like dollies either."

"I don't have any friends here. Is that why you left your old preschool?"

"No, my daddy had to move for work. I used to live in Chicago," Blaine explained. "I didn't have any friends at my old school either. The girls didn't let me play with them and the boys always pushed me down and told me my sweaters were ugly." He paused, looking up at Kurt tearfully. "I'll be your friend…if you want."

"Really? I've never had a friend before!" Kurt smiled at his new friend. He couldn't remember being happier.

"Me either." Blaine grinned back at his new friend, excitement shining in his eyes. "Let's color!" If they couldn't play with the girls, why not do what Kurt had originally suggested.

"Okay. Maybe you can come play dollies at my house. I'll ask my mommy," Kurt told him on their way to his cubby.

"That would be fun!"

The whole time that they were coloring, the two boys talked. They learned that they both liked Disney movies – especially the ones about princesses, they both liked to sing and dance, and they both liked to color. The only big differences that they seemed to have were that Kurt liked clothes and Blaine liked sports. It was a difference that they could both live with.

For the rest of the day, Kurt and Blaine did everything together. After playtime, Mrs. Ross always read them a story. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other. They sat at the same table for snack time. They worked on their alphabet workbooks together. It was the best day of preschool that Kurt had ever had.

When his mom arrived to pick him up, he ran over to her excitedly, but for the first time it wasn't because he finally got to go home. "Mommy! Mommy! I made a friend!" he told her excitedly, jumping up and down. "Can he come over to play?"

Elizabeth Hummel grinned down at her son. She was so relieved that he finally had someone his own age to play with – not that she didn't enjoy her afternoons at home with Kurt, she just thought that he could really use some interaction with other children. "Sure, honey, just let me talk to his mommy and see if it's okay. Which boy is he?"

"I'll go get him," Kurt told his mom before running over to the cubbies where Blaine was putting his jacket on. "Blaine! My mommy says you can come over, but she has to talk to your mommy first."

Kurt led his new friend over to his mom, who was already talking with Blaine's mother coincidentally. "Mommy, this is Blaine. He's my new friend," Kurt told his mother proudly.

"Hi Blaine," Elizabeth greeted the boy standing beside Kurt before bending down to talk to her son. "I was just talking with Mrs. Anderson and she says that Blaine can come over after school tomorrow. Is that alright with you, Blaine?"

"Yeah!" Both boys answered at the same time.

"Great! Then we'll see you tomorrow." She took her son's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Hannah," she told Blaine's mom before walking Kurt to their car. For the first time since Kurt started school, she knew that she would have no trouble getting him to go back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm back! Chapter 2 for Acceptance is almost finished, but I got the inspiration for this story and well...<em>


End file.
